Second Espada Ichigo
by PaperFox19
Summary: Aizen captured Ichigo in Soul Society and used the Hogyoku to turn Ichigo into an arrancar. Ichigo becomes the 2nd Espada, he can never return home and must make a life under Aizen's rule. Warning Yaoi do not read if you do not like
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Harem

Pairing: Ichigo/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Second Espada Ichigo

Aizen captured Ichigo in Soul Society and used the Hogyoku to turn Ichigo into an arrancar. Ichigo becomes the 2nd Espada, he can never return home and must make a life under Aizen's rule.

Chap 1 Espada

Aizen blocks Ichigo's sword and knocks him out. 'You are so beautiful Ichigo, but you can be so much more, and I will make you more!' With the Hogyoku in one hand and Ichigo in the other, he flipped the unconscious boy up over his shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing Aizen, release the boy!" Komamura growled rising to his feet.

"I am surprised you can still stand, I guess I underestimated the strength of a monster." Aizen said with a smirk, Komamura growled and gripped his sword tightly. "This boy risked his life to save an innocent soul reaper, to Soul Society this is a crime, if I leave him here he'll just be executed, I'm doing him a favor." Aizen removed his glasses and adjusted his hair.

"You bastard!" Komamura rushed at Aizen and Tossen cut him down from behind.

"Stay down beast." Tossen said coldly. Komamura tried to move but he was hurt bad. The other soul reapers arrived.

"Aizen what do you think you're doing with that boy?" Yamamoto said firmly.

"Oh I think you know what I'm doing, you were a fool old man. The Aizen you knew was an illusion, those who should have been trusted were cast out, if not for you I would have never gotten so far. Thank you head captain."

"Seize them." The captain shouted and as he did so a massive garganta opened up and a massive creature could be seen. A powerful barrier came down and enveloped Gin Aizen and Tossen and unfortunately Ichigo. They were lifted up into the air.

"In 6 months I will have built an army powerful enough to destroy Soul Society." Aizen said and began to laugh as they vanished.

"Head Captain, that boy…just who was he?" Komamura asked, there was a long pause from the elderly man.

"He shouldn't have been here, he was supposed to be kept safe until his time was met." Yamamoto said and headed from the clearing. "Inform his friends of what happened and send them home, treat the wounded, I will return them to Karakura Town myself." This shocked the soul reapers present.

In Las Noches

Aizen kept Ichigo in a deep slumber as he rounded up his arrancar. He used the Hogyoku to finalize and maximize their power, once he had his Espada it was time to make Ichigo one of them.

He had the Espada join him outside of Hueco Mundo with the other arrancar watching from a distance, while most Espada were standing Starrk was sitting in the sand. 'What's this all about?' He thought.

"I'm glad you all are here, allow me to introduce your new comrade." Aizen opened a small portal and revealed Ichigo who was bound and gagged. "Ichigo Kurosaki."

Starrk stared at the beauty of a man before him, he felt his heart skip a beat at the site of him. Starrk wasn't the only one, Ulquiorra was blushing at the sight of him, he wanted to reach out and run his fingers through Ichigo's soft orange hair. Grimmjow was eyeing the boy up and down, he was certainly a looker and he could feel the boy's power.

Barragon was not so happy. "A soul reaper Lord Aizen, he's clearly not on our level of power."

"You shall see. Now behold the new arrancar!" Aizen raised the Hogyoku and smirked down at Ichigo. The power of the Hogyoku tapped into Ichigo's hollow power and began to fuse it with his soul reaper powers, Ichigo had no control over his hollow and with the Hogyoku's power it was easy to blend the power so the Hollow part came out on top.

Ichigo's hollow mask appeared on his face and his whole body began to hollowfy, his hair reached shoulder length. His shinigami clothing was shredded by Ichigo vast well of power. In a few seconds his hollow body cracked and Ichigo was reborn as an arrancar. He had two red streaks under his left eye his hollow hole was in the center between his pecs and abs, his eyes had a flicker of gold to them. He was also very much naked, making curious gazes turn very lustful.

Barragon glared as Gin appeared with new clothing for Ichigo. The breeze lifted Ichigo's hair and on the back of his neck was the mark of the 2nd Espada, 2!

"What is the meaning of this Aizen!?" Barragon growled and his fraccion came to his side, Aizen just smirked.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Harem

Pairing: Ichigo/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 2 Deals and Fraccion

Gin dressed Ichigo in a white three button vest with a high collar, the vest was short and showed off Ichigo's abs, he was given loose pants but they hugged his hips and ass nicely, and a black chain coiled around his waist. Ichigo fell out of his daze. "Aizen you bastard what have you done to me!?" Ichigo growled without fear.

"Relax Ichigo I have awakened your true potential." Aizen said ignoring the former second Espada.

"Well what makes you think I won't kill you, with this new power?" Ichigo said and pointed at Aizen a red cero forming at the tip of his finger. Aizen chuckled and released his reitsu, the pressure was sudden and intense and it brought Ichigo to his knees, his cero dispersing before it could be fired. Aizen grabbed Ichigo's hair and pulled his head back, making Ichigo wince.

"I know you won't my Zanpakuto is more unique than any of those fools in soul society knows, I could break your mind and make you into my perfect puppet." Aizen said and gave a sharp tug on his hair.

"Ahh bastard!" Ichigo growled angrily. 'He's fiery I like that but he must know his place.' Aizen thought.

"However I didn't capture you for such a thing, you will obey me Ichigo of your own free will I find it more satisfying. You must remember this, if you swear to be my Espada, to obey and follow me, I can do much for you." He gently stroked Ichigo's hair. "But if you cross me, I will show you how dangerous I am." He felt the threat from Aizen and knew that Aizen would take away everything he loved and cared for if he did not obey.

"If I follow you, will you leave Soul Society and my friends alone?" Ichigo asked.

"I will leave your friends be, however Soul Society will become mine." Aizen said running his thumb over Ichigo's red markings. Ichigo gulped, it wasn't the best deal, but from the look in Aizen's eyes it was either take it, or his friends would be in danger.

"I agree." Ichigo said and Aizen patted him on the shoulder.

"Good choice." Aizen said, and now Barragon has had enough.

"Aizen what is the meaning of this, do you really think this brat can replace me!" Barragon shouted. "Kill the whelp!" Barragon shouted and his fraccion nodded. "Yes Lord Barragon." The fraccion surrounded Ichigo and Aizen.

Ichigo looked around and was confused. "Ichigo, dispatch this fool, and claim your spot as my second Espada." Aizen said leaving his side.

"Where's my zanpakuto?" Ichigo asked and Aizen tossed him Zangetsu. The fraccion drew their swords and rushed at Ichigo. "You bastards, get lost." Ichigo's spiritual pressure was let loose, and the fraccion were sent flying back.

Ggio was shaking. 'He's so strong!'

"Let's go men he doesn't have a zanpakuto we can beat him easily." Findorr said, but Ggio wasn't so sure. The other Espada watched the fight with a smirk. To be honest no one liked Barragon, he was an ass as a vasto lorde and he was an even bigger arrogant prick as an arrancar.

Ichigo closed his eyes and tried to focus his attack. "Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo called, and the chain around his waist pulsed and dark reitsu surrounded Ichigo. Ulquiorra's eyes widened as he felt the same power as his dark cero. The attack swallowed up the attacking fraccion the overflow of power turning their clothing and zanpakuto to ash their bodies were badly injured but they were still alive. Ggio was the only one left and able to fight, Ichigo let out a shaky breath; he had never let out a Getsuga Tensho that powerful before.

"Ggio crush this fool or you'll join those other failures." Barragon said and Ggio felt a little hurt, they always served lord Barragon because of his strength, he couldn't believe their loyalty and service could be so easily tossed aside. Starrk frowned, Barragon was showing his true colors, so long as he was "king" he didn't care about anyone but himself.

Barragon glared at Ichigo and his reitsu sparked up. "Do as I say you useless worm, obey your king!" Barragon raised a hand to strike Ggio, Ggio knew if he was hit with Barragon's power he was as good as dead, but when the fist came down the feline arrancar was gone. He was safe in Ichigo's arms.

"Why would you help me?" Ggio asked looking at Ichigo with curious eyes.

"I could see you didn't want to fight anymore. It's wrong to force someone who doesn't want to fight." Ichigo said giving a light glare to Aizen and then to Barragon. "If you're some big powerful Espada why don't you fight me yourself?"

Barragon rose to his feet. "You foolish whelp you have no idea the extent of my power!" Barragon entered his release state and with that the other arrancar backed up, it's true they were strong but they were far from stupid. "I get it now Aizen why you brought us outside, my power would have rotted Hueco Mundo away but now I can kill this boy without destroying my beloved castle." He released his deathly aura.

Ichigo jumped back and set the fraccion down. "Be careful Lo…I mean Barragon he can age anything he touches to dust." Ggio said and stepped back from Ichigo.

The new Espada stabbed his sword into the ground. "Thanks for the tip." Ichigo summons his reitsu again and forms a cero. Ichigo gripped the reitsu and it formed a zanpakuto similar to his bankai form. Ulquiorra and Starrk both recognized the technique. "Not what I expected but I can work with this." Ichigo said and gripped the sword with both hands.

"You little fool I'll kill you!" He sent out a wave of energy, Ichigo swung his sword and the sheer force of it split the ground and dispersed the death mist. "Impossible."

"You're power is truly frightening. People can't get close or risk being consumed by it, and long range attack could be aged to nothing without causing you any real damage." Ichigo said, and began to swing the reitsu blade by the chain. "No matter how powerful the attack it will be aged."

"So you realize you cannot win." Barragon said with a laugh.

"Not exactly, if I was a soul reaper I wouldn't stand a chance against you, but I'm not a soul reaper anymore." Ichigo flung the reitsu blade at such speed it pierced Barragon's chest. His power aged the sword which was a big mistake because the sword exploded. "I'm a hollow!" Ichigo said his eyes glowing gold. Barragon was blown apart and since his core was destroyed his aging powers went wild and caused the few remnants of his body to age into dust.

Grimmjow was sporting a huge hard on. 'I'm going to make him my bitch no matter what!'

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Tail/Tentacle Transformation Dom/Sub Spank

Pairing: Ichigo/Grimmjow

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 3 Release Form

Ichigo had defeated Barragon, and in the eyes of the other Espada earned his right within their ranks. None of the Espada liked Barragon's attitude. Ichigo picked up his Zanpakuto. "Is this display over with Aizen?"

"Not quite. You need to tap into your release form and show everyone it." Aizen said and Ichigo growled.

"I don't know how to do that." Ichigo said and Aizen just smiled.

"Of course you do it's just like releasing a bankai though this is much different you will need the proper release command, one unique to your soul." Aizen explained.

Ichigo thought for a moment but couldn't think of anything off the top of his head. "Well then a demonstration perhaps Grimmjow you seem to be itching to fight why not show him your release form."

"Alright! Grind Pantera!" Grimmjow transformed and he smirked at Ichigo. "Let's fight show me what you got."

Ichigo saw Grimmjow's release and something inside him wanted to fight. Though deep down he realized he gained power to fight and become stronger so he could protect his friends. "Protect Zangetsu!" The white cloth extended and coiled around Ichigo's whole body. Power erupted in all directions. 'So here we are king together at last.' His hollow appeared in his mind but he was wearing Zangetsu's clothes. 'I didn't want it to be like this.'

'I know…' Ichigo thought and felt the transformation take hold.

When the smoke cleared Ichigo was incased in skin tight hollow armor, from his feet to his waist then the armor curved up over his sides and back leaving his abs and chest exposed, it covered his pits then rolled over his shoulders and down his arms it formed claws. Ichigo's hair grew longer and reached his lower back, and he had a long lizard like tail. Ichigo's eyes were a piercing gold. A black chain was coiled around his waist along with a white chain crisscrossing.

"You wanna fight bring it on." Ichigo growled but couldn't hide his excitement he was feeling.

The two clashed their claws meeting with great force. Grimmjow's fraccion were cheering for him to win. Grimmjow wasn't trying to kill Ichigo but he wanted to burn his dominance into Ichigo's mind. "Just so you know berry that number on your neck doesn't mean shit to me. I will show ya who's the alpha dog here." Grimmjow fired a Gran Rey Cero and sent Ichigo flying back.

Ichigo was slowly getting use to his hollow instincts, and Grimmjow's claim of alpha did not sit well with him. 'You can smell it don't you teach him a lesson.' Ichigo smirked and vanished.

Grimmjow couldn't follow him but suddenly felt Ichigo's presence behind him. "You're the alpha huh?" Ichigo whispered into one of his cat ears. Grimmjow blushed and tried to strike Ichigo but his wrist was caught easily. Ichigo licked the shell of Grimmjow's ear. "Cause yer scent is telling me something different."

Ichigo flung Grimmjow away with great strength and he fired a cero. The cero was so strong it forced Grimmjow out of his release state. Grimmjow tried to get up but he was quickly caught by Ichigo. "I think you're a horny kitten who's let his pride run away with him." Ichigo's tail bent at an angle allowing Ichigo to sit down. Ichigo created a chain of reitsu and bound Grimmjow's hands behind his back, the chain became solid.

Grimmjow struggled as Ichigo pulled him into his lap. With a grin Ichigo lowered Grimmjow's pants revealing his bare ass to the fellow arrancar. "Oi what do you think you're doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm punishing a naughty arrancar, who thought he could make me his bitch." Ichigo said. He brought his hand down and smacked Grimmjow's rear in a loud smack. Grimmjow's fraccion would have stopped it had they not be so turned on by the sight. Grimmjow's groans as Ichigo smacked his ass were a tell sign he was enjoying being spanked. Grimmjow's hard cock was rubbing against Ichigo's leg with each powerful swat.

Aizen did nothing to stop this he was enjoying the show as much as the fellow male arrancar were.

Ichigo rained a total of 100 swats on Grimmjow's ass, even with his tough skin the force of Ichigo's swats turned his ass red. "There you've punished me now let me go." Grimmjow's face was as red as his rear and his cock was still painfully hard against Ichigo's leg.

"Not yet." Ichigo said and brought the tip of his tail to Grimmjow's dripping hole. "It's common for beta hollows to become wet so they can receive their alphas easier, why are you so wet Grimmjow?" Ichigo said with a smirk. Ichigo had his tail flick the bluenette's entrance and Grimmjow shuddered. 'These hollow instincts might not be so bad.'

"Alright thank you Ichigo you've shown your power well." Aizen said and Ichigo released Grimmjow. He reverted back to his sealed form.

Grimmjow pulled up his pants but he was aching on the inside and now that Ichigo was in his human form Grimmjow could see the bulge in the boy's pants. 'Fuck he's huge!'

Barragon's fraccion the ones Ichigo knocked out had finally came to and upon sensing no trace of Barragon they knew who had won the fight.

"You can remain with us and serve under Ichigo, however if you choose to leave I cannot promise your safety." Aizen explained to the fraccion.

"We serve lord Barragon not this whelp, we will keep to ourselves. Let's go Ggio." Findorr said, but Ggio walked over to Ichigo.

"I'd rather serve Ichigo-sama if he'll have me as his fraccion." Ichigo nodded his head.

"Traitor, you are a disgrace to Lord Barragon's name." The fraccion left leaving Ggio behind. Ichigo put an arm around Ggio. "Sorry about your friends."

"They weren't my friends, to be honest they would have devoured me in the wild if they could. It was only our loyalty to Barragon did we work together."

"I see." Ichigo said, it took about 30 seconds before they could hear the fraccion arguing from miles away.

All the Espada and arrancar returned to the base. Grimmjow was helped up by his fraccion and brought inside. Ichigo was given a new room and Ggio wanted to sleep in his room. Ichigo agreed not really wanting to spend a night alone in this place.

To be continued


End file.
